


Sent Away

by team_free_daryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: When Negan’s wife falls pregnant he doubts it’s his resulting in him making a big mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part story that I'll be updated eventually that is loosely based off of an negan x pregnant reader imagine I read though I can not seem to find the author of the imagine.

You sat on the cot nervously waiting for Dr. Carson to tell you the result of the pregnancy test he had you take not even five minutes prior. You drummed your fingers on the edge at you waited in silence, hoping that the results came back positive. When the time was up Dr. Carson walked over to two test sitting on the medical table and peered down at them with a studious gaze before turning towards you and smiling softly, “Congratulations y/n, you are indeed pregnant.”

When the word pregnant leaves his lips you can’t hold back the gasp that escapes your mouth as tears of joy make themselves home in your eye. After taking a moment to regain your composure you lift your gaze to meet his and ask hopefully, “Is there a way you can find out how far or if I can see it?”

The doctor nods in response before going on to explain the limited options you had as you tried to wrap your head around the fact that you and your husband were expecting; finally. You didn’t even hear much of what the doctor was saying you were so lost in thought, only catching bits and pieces like how the ultrasound wouldn’t be the best but it would be as effective as possible given circumstances. You wanted nothing more than to see the life that was growing inside of you so you agreed as soon as he stopped speaking and relaxed onto the cot as he prepared the equipment need for this. Nerves made themselves home in your stomach along with the child as you waited for the screen to boot up and the gel to be smeared onto your stomach generously.

You didn’t know how Negan would react to the news but at this moment in time all you could think about was the fetus growing in you, a new life being born into this damned world that your husband made slightly more bearable. As you looked over to the screen the doctors moved the wand in his hand to attempt and get a better angle into your stomach until a small little blob seemed to begin squirming in the center of the screen. Seeing the movement shocked you even though the test you took had said you were pregnant and tears welled in your eyes, this was even more real now that you seen your baby inside of you.

When Dr. Carson was done with the ultrasound he printed out a single image for you and sent you on your way. On your way upstairs you composed yourself knowing better than to let any of the wives see anything wrong with you. Any one of them would be more than willing to throw you under the bus and pull you from you spot of number one the first chance they got and this doesn’t change anything. You bypass the room every wife hangs out in and go straight to your bedroom. Once you are in the room with the door securely shut you plop onto your bed and pull out the photo you hid inside your bra, examining it closer now that the shock wore off. You had been with your husband since the start of the apocalypse and never once thought of using protection so you both forgot about the fact that you could actually get pregnant, when the results came back that you were you were overjoyed and not sure what to do at the same time. Now you couldn’t stop smiling everytime you so much as glanced towards the photo. After a while you stopped staring at it though and slipped out of the room to go about your day like you normally would.

While you were out doing what you had to for the day work got around to Negan that you spent your morning with the doctor causing him to pay the man a visit. He sauntered into the room with his trust bat by his side causing Dr. Carson to freeze in his tracks and set his gaze upon his leader, “So I hear one of my lovely wives were here this morning you want to tell me what for?” Negan questions.

The doctor motions to the pregnancy tests discarded off on the opposite table. Slowly Negan made his way over to the table and gazed down at were the test sat to study the results before spinning around on his heels and leaving the room. He didn’t speak to another person as he made his way to where he knew you’d be nestled in with a stack of books. He was right and found you faster than expected, so wrapped up in what you were reading that you didn’t hear him come in until he cleared his throat. Looking up in confusion you relax once you realize he is the one standing over you, well at least you were before he demanded you two talk in a harsh tone.

You climbed to your feet as confusion overtook your features, “What’s going on Negan?”

“I don’t know why don’t you tell me you’re the pregnant one?” he countered back.

“You know,” you whisper as this disappointment of not being able to surprise him sinks in.

“Yeah I know and I want to know who’s kid it is,” Negan demands.

“What are you talking about you want to know who’s kid it is Negan, it’s your child. You are the only person I have even looked at in that way since I meet you at the start of this shit and you have the nerve to think this child could be anyone’s but yours?” you ask in a mixture of shock and hurt.

“Yeah I do, like you said we’ve been together since the start so why not get pregnant sooner? Why wouldn’t have any of my other wives gotten pregnant?” he challenges.

“I genuinely don’t know Negan, but I do know that you are the only person I have wanted or needed since the start of this and there isn’t even another option for the father.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“Because,” you begin with an exasperated sigh, “I have been faithful and devoted to you even when I wasn’t enough for you anymore and you need more than one wife.”

Negan laughs humorlessly, “darling who are you trying to kid? You’re no better than Sherry, Amber, or any of the others,” he snarls, “and since you’re pregnant I’ll bend the rules a little and give you an hour to leave and go as far from here as possible.”

Hearing this your heart drops and you want nothing more to try to persuade him otherwise though you don’t in fear of causing him to change his mind. Fighting back tears you pack what little you have solely as yours into a bag with the ultrasound and head to the one place you could think to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Negan forces you to leave you seek shelter in the only place you can until you hear of what happened between the savior's and Alexandria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and final part.

You were huffing and out of breath after fighting off another two walkers. You weren’t even five feet from the entrance you made to get into the store and you were beginning to regret this even more. The last month you had been hiding out in the shed like cabin you and Negan had found in the beginning. Before the Sanctuary and all the deaths. You only came out because you no longer have anything left in the cabin and you needed to take care of the baby inside of. You knew about the small town not far that would hopefully have stuff you would need to survive a little bit longer.

When Negan kicked you out you had no urge to continue living but, you did for the sake of your child growing inside of you. The child you held with a man who thought you were as unfaithful and trapped as every other wife he has. You chose to stay with him by choice when you all but ran over him as you ran through a hospital when this all started. At that point he wasn't even going to fight but you dragged him with you and little by little he grew into the man he was today. The man who seemed to forget about all the things you had been through together. When he had no one you were there but now that he had everyone that didn’t matter anymore.

Shaking your head to clear away the thoughts that were invading your mind you pushed forward towards the isles of the store. You scanned each isle grabbing what food or supplies remained on the shelves before heading towards the pharmacy in hopes of finding the prenatals you need. As your scanning the and making your way to the back of the store you hear footsteps. Instantly you crouch and try to find where the sound is coming from.

The footsteps continue followed by a second pair as they grow closer to you and you begin to think this is it. You’re as good as dead for all you know. Then the whistling you’d recognize anywhere begins and your heart stops. slinking your bag over your shoulder you try to make your way back to the entrance you made without Negan and whoever he had with him knowing you were in there. The prenatals were forgotten the moment thee whistle was heard, you didn’t know how he would react if he seen you there. And you didn’t want to find out either. You were just about to the opening you had created when you bumped your side into one of the shelves causing a bunch of useless items to fall to the floor loudly.

You tried to make it to the opening in the door but just as you were slipping one leg through a hand grabbed the back of your coat pulling you back in an onto the floor.

“Now where do you think your going little lady?” you heard a voice you recognized as Dwight say from behind you.

Turning slowly you shoot him a glare before you spit out, “Far away from you and that douche.”

Shock as well as a bunch of other emotions cross Dwight's face as you stand ready to leave again. This time thought the voice of Negan himself stops you in your tracks, “what are you doing here y/n?”

“Well, as much as I would like to just give up and die I got a baby to worry about now and that means making sure I eat.” I snap before heading out into the world without another word. 

As you made your way back to the place you called home you were on autopilot, killing walkers when needed but not really thinking about anything but him. Negan. Just when you were finally beginning to trick yourself into thinking you were okay he had to magically make an appearance and mess it all up. When you finally were settled on your bed the damn broke and you couldn’t hold back as the tears flowed free and sobs wracked your body roughly.

You don’t know how long cried for but you woke up some time later with dried tears on your cheeks and a stuffy nose. Sitting up you cleared your eyes as your stomach growled causing you to make your way towards the small table in your room. looking on the table you noticed another bag beside your nearly empty one you you began to panic. Grabbing my knife I made my way around the small area checking every area before someone could hide in before checking the contents of the bag.

On top of the contents inside was a note written very clearly in Negan's handwriting.

I found your note and the picture after our argument I was a dick. At first I was too mad to look at it or even think straight, but the first thing I did when I calmed was read. Then I went looking for you but you were already gone. I regretted it the moment it happened but I was too late, then seeing you in that store my heart broke. You wanted to die baby and it’s all my fault, when I was like that you picked me up and I should be doing the same for you. I don’t know how I could ever not trust any part of you including the fact of our own child. I doubt you want to come back to me but if you do Dwight is waiting out there somewhere for you. He has been since you ran off and I made him follow you. If you don’t want to, well then this is the stuff you need to survive. I am always going to take care of my wife.  
Negan  
When you were done reading the note you didn’t know what to think, he wanted you to comeback but at the same time he thought so low of you that he assumed you were as trapped as the rest of them. After a few minutes of sitting with your head in your hands there was a knock at the door causing you to stand and open it to reveal Dwight. He was standing with his hands awkwardly stuffed in his pockets as he spoke, “he um..he really is sorry about the whole thing, he got rid of all his other wives and everything. I know it really isn’t my place to say but I thought you should know.”

I nod and turn towards the table to grab both bags and had them to Dwight, “then take me home Dwight.”

The ride back to the Sanctuary is silent and when we walked back inside all eyes were on you making it more awkward than ever. You and Dwight walked down the hall to the room where the doctor was located and led me inside to reveal Negan and Dr. Carson. The doctor checked over you and your baby as Negan lead Dwight out the room only to return minutes later. He said nothing during the whole check up, just silently watched the whole thing from the other side of the room.

Once it was clear that you both were okay Negan led you to his room in silence. When you were both inside with the door closed he instantly had you in his arms holding you as close as he possibly could. Almost like he was scared if he let go you’d disappear.

“I'm so sorry baby, So so fuckin’ sorry. I swear I’ll never doubt anything thing you say again.” he says into your hair before there is a knock at the door causing him to pull away and open it and motion whoever it was inside.

In walked Amber with a plate of food followed by Sherry with Negan’s lemonade he likes so much and what looks like cloths. Neither one took their eyes off the floor as they place everything on the table and scurried away. When they left Negan led you to the table and guided you to sit down, “Eat up, we have a lot to talk about. Like how those two are now in charge of getting you everything that you need, they’re no longer my wives none of them are only you, and their old room is going to be our nursery-”

You cut off Negan’s rambling with a kiss that causes him to break into a smile.


End file.
